


Harry Potter Syndrome

by dancingbeetle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingbeetle/pseuds/dancingbeetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Daily Prophet article several generations in the future. Ernie Macmillan’s descendant heads the Potter Foundation and Percy Weasley’s great-great-granddaughter is a lot like dear old Perce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter Syndrome

 

**New Disorder Named**

**“Harry Potter Syndrome” causes strife between descendants**

LONDON — St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries announced today that a new brain disorder has been diagnosed and named — after famous wizard Harry Potter († 47).

         Healer Diapason Weasley-Schmick, a descendant of prestigious Healer Ronald Weasley, heads the team that has been researching the new disorder, called Harry Potter Syndrome, for several years.

         “A lot of discussion has naturally followed the announcement of our name,” commented Healer Weasley-Schmick, “not all of it of a friendly nature. But we feel that due to the nature of the symptoms, “Harry Potter Syndrome” is an appropriate name for the new disorder.”

         These symptoms, according to Healer Weasley-Schmick, include hallucinations, frequent headaches, and “delusions of grandeur,” which she more closely defines as “a saving-people thing and a liking [for playing] the hero.”

         The Potter Foundation, established by Potter’s friends and relations two years following his death in a tragic Quidditch accident, has been behind most of the protests and complaints directed at the new disorder. Augustine Macmillan, current head of the Potter Foundation, stated yesterday:

         “Harry Potter was a pivotal figure in wizarding history and his name and legacy do not deserve to be handled in such a cavalier fashion. The naming of this so-called “disorder” echoes the well-documented treatment he received through several of his years at Hogwarts. Our owls to St. Mungo’s have thus far been answered with silence, but our endeavors will go on.”

         However, despite the many objections, Healer Weasley-Schmick stands by her decision to name her new disorder after the famous Potter.

         “Potter’s named is not so fanatically revered by some of the ... wizarding community as by Macmillan and his friends,” she said, “and just because he was famous doesn’t mean he wasn’t a bit funny in the head. Besides,” she continued, “the people at the Potter Foundation should be happy. It’s not every day your hero gets a disease named after him.”

         Weasley-Schmick’s views are interesting when one takes into account her great-great-uncle Ronald Weasley’s close relationship with Potter. When questioned on the subject, Weasley-Schmick remarked shortly, “Ronald may have been a good Healer, but he was a bit daft himself. My great-granddad, Percy Weasley, was a much more rational and prudent man who certainly never belonged to Potter’s rabid fans.”

         Research into Percy Weasley’s background revealed him as an assistant to former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge who, following Fudge’s sudden retirement, spent thirty years working for the Ministry without a single promotion. Weasley was a particular favorite of Fudge and their closeness may have been the reason Fudge’s successors never chose to promote Weasley. A reputed family dispute separated him from the other Weasley family members a year and a half after his graduation from Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the very first stories I posted anywhere on the Internet. It went up on FF.net approximately one bazillion years ago (i.e. 2004). It got five reviews. I was very proud. I actually wrote it before the final two books were published, so it's canon-divergent in the sense that I literally didn't know what was going to happen to these characters when I came up with it.
> 
> I hesitated over re-posting it, but what the hell. I've always had a soft spot for this story. I hope you liked it!


End file.
